


Whisper to Me

by angedeslarmes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angedeslarmes/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Gohan had it all; he had the perfect life with his soulmate and their child, but fell into a deep depression because of the treatment from his family and so pushed everyone away. He devolved into drinking and cutting and was so close to finally giving up when a young demi Saiyan came into his life, and slowly he started getting better. Then Piccolo came back, and Gohan entered into a confusing love triangle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do feel the need to have a disclaimer: first of all, this is very very AU. Gohan deals with major depression and there is self harm and talk of suicide. If these are triggers for you, don't read this fic because it does deal with this. This fic will deal with how Gohan gets out of his depression through a healthy way, but as anyone who has ever dealt with depression knows, it's a process and you always get worse before you get better. As always, I appreciate your words of encouragement or how I can do better as long as it's written in a supportive manner.

_ Entry One, May 15th. _

_ In the beginning it was so simple; we confessed our love to each other and started seeing each other in secret, meeting at your favourite waterfall and taking long afternoons to ‘train’ with one another. In those long summer afternoons and even the cozy winter ones we found in each other a true soulmate and best friend, someone we could each confide in and tell our secrets to. It grew more complicated as time went on, ten years in fact, as relationships always do, and we took each other softly, started out slow at first, until soon we couldn’t get enough of each other. Still, our love persisted, and we ended up eloping completely in secret. No one knew about the secret house we built, nor the love we shared, until one day I was followed and we were finally caught red handed. Ten years of secrets came out in one night. _

_ A storm ensued, the likes of which sent me spiraling out of control. I lost the love and support of my entire family, and over half the Z group, but at least I still had you, I thought. Times got rough between us, we started arguing more and more and I started going back to my studies out of pure frustration. That worked real great for a small time before you got pregnant with Rosie. How hard it was on you, those seven months while the egg grew inside of your womb and the subsequent birth of it. Then came the long incubation process, but through all of this I tried so hard to stay positive.  _

_ ‘We were still a family, even though the world was against us,’ I told you, even though you were struggling with postpartum depression yourself, even though you hadn’t even a clue what that was. We clung to each other in the two month incubation period after the birth of the egg, keeping the egg warm throughout the night, and then the day came where she hatched. She was so beautiful, with residue of egg shell still in her torrent of black hair, and her dark onyx eyes barely open. She had the most beautiful hue of light green skin that I’d ever seen, and adorned on her forehead were two minute antennae, just like yours. The tips of her ears crested to a sharp tip, and she had a short black tail that was wrapped around her tummy as she screamed her rage at the world.  _

_ We were united in those days, before I went back to work, and it all started falling apart once again. _

 

I stopped writing in the journal entry, loathing my existence even more. A pang of regret shot through me as I thought of my husband and daughter, and how he was keeping her from me for her own safety. I didn’t blame him, hell a small, secret part of me savagely told myself that I deserved the parting from her, but even after three years apart, my heart still ached to hold her in my arms. 

More memories started swirling of course, but for tonight this effort would have to be enough. My counselor told me to write when I was feeling depressed, and I had agreed at the time, but now, as I sat on my couch in my dirty blue tee shirt and boxers I felt disgusted at the entire world. 

I glanced around me, my eyes staring off into space unseeingly at the piles of trash and laundry that littered the penthouse apartment. I had used to think that if I applied myself hard enough in school, got a good job, and then worked consistently every day I could power through this endless cycle of depression but eventually, even Bulma noticed the fact that I wasn’t ok, and had granted me the opportunity to work from home. 

As long as I turned in quarterly reports on time, and analyzed her accounts, she was fine with me staying at home. I leaned forward, my bare feet gracing the cold hardwood floor, and the couch creaking at the sudden movement as I reached for the brown bottle I’d set down on the glass coffee table the night before. 

I gripped the neck of the bottle, thinking. I was nothing but a waste of space, and I was never going to see Rosie or him ever again. I couldn’t blame him, he was doing this for her own good, but I still ached to see them. I ached to see anyone. My mother hadn’t spoken to me since the night my father had found Piccolo and I copulating in our house, she’d screamed for hours before I left, spending my brief time back in the house I’d grown up in packing my shit so I could be with the one I loved. I brought the bottle to my lips and swigged down the rest of the contents, grimacing only slightly at the dull fizzing hops. 

I was useless anymore. I spent most of my days sleeping to escape the pain, the constant headache of my own voice scraping against the walls of my once bright mind too much for me to bear. The memories that constantly showed up making me frustrated and irritable at night. My tail that had grown back thanks to a wish from the Dragon Balls hang limply by my side, draping down the side of the couch to the floor near my feet, and I set the bottle back down on the glass table with a dull thud. 

I’d let myself go, preferring to drink at night and eat sparingly, and so I’d gained enough weight where I was slightly heavier than my glory days. I scoffed at the thought; glory days, more like whore-y days. I stared at the floor between my knees and jumped slightly when I heard the doorbell ring suddenly. 

‘Who’s here?’ I frowned as I got up sluggishly and plodded through my once pristine apartment to the expensive wooden door. When I opened it and looked through the crack, my eyes widened in surprise; standing out in the hallway with a heavy duffle bag and sunglasses on was the lavender haired son of Bulma, his luscious looking lavender tail swaying behind him effortlessly. 

“Trunks?” I asked, confusion evident in my voice. I stood by to let him in as he grinned beatifically at me, and walked in, setting his duffle bag on the ground with a dull thud. I locked the door the moment he was inside and he pulled me into a tight hug, the likes of which I hadn’t had in...years. Hell, no one had touched me in at least three, so this was quite...a somewhat awkward yet pleasant surprise. 

“Hey, Gohan!” he beamed, his voice loud and energetic. I blushed as I looked at him; he’d grown up so much that I could barely recognize him. Now in the dim interior of my penthouse (I had all the curtains drawn tight) he took off his expensive sunglasses and ran a hand through his perfect hair, his sky blue eyes never leaving me. It was unnerving, the way he took me in, and I scratched the top of my unwashed head nervously looking around. 

“Uh, sorry I wasn’t expecting anyone,” I said softly, my voice unused to speaking unless it was to berate myself verbally. 

“Yeah, I wanted to pop in and surprise you, mom’s been worried about you and I just got out of school for the rest of my life, so...what better way than to get out of her hair than to come spend some time with you?” I blinked at him, of course I couldn’t nor wouldn’t say no to him, I’d known him since he was so little and now here he was, tall, tanned and totally irresistible...and legal. My tail slapped against my thigh dully and I nodded at him, still unsure of myself. He grinned again. 

“It’s ok, Gohan, I’m not interested in training or anything. I’m taking the summer off before I start working next fall.” I nodded, suddenly more relaxed at hearing that even though I didn’t really think he’d come just to train. I found my voice again, after watching him look around for several more long moments, berating myself harshly for staring at someone my brother’s age. 

My heart thudded dully in pain as I thought about Goten, that ruined relationship...of all the people I’d disappointed, his reaction had hit me hardest because he’d been my little brother, he’d hero-worshipped me. I pushed the thoughts out of my head with force. 

“Um, I have a room you can stay in, I really only go between my room and the living room, and the kitchen periodically, but the rest of the house is clean, or at least, I hope you find it alright,” I spoke nervously, taking him through the house to the other doors that I never opened since I didn’t need to. He smiled easily, and I led him into what would normally be a lavish room, though since it had been unused there was a thick layer of dust on the furniture. I frowned. 

“O-oh, I’m sorry about-”

“Gohan, chill, it’s alright,” he placed one warm palm on my shoulder and shook it, throwing his duffle onto the bed and spinning around in it, taking in the room. I stood with my arms folded, chewing on my thumb nail as anxiety coursed through me. 

“I...I would let you use my room...but it’s, uh…”

“You’re a guy, living alone, in the city...I can imagine.” he cajoled. The corners of my mouth lifted faintly, and I left him to get settled so I could amble along to the kitchen and start washing the month old dishes. My nose was used to it, but even though he was being polite, I knew it probably stunk in here. I only ever worked in half light, so when he reentered the kitchen and sat at the bar-counter, it was still pretty dim. I had my glasses off at the moment, because in all honesty I had forgotten where I’d put them a long time ago.

“Gohan, what can I help with?”

“Oh, I needed to do these anyways, once they’re in the dishwasher I can make you something, if you like.” Trunks waved away my offer with a ‘pshaw’ gesture and then

“Nah, you’re fine. Hey, how long has it been since you’ve gone out?” He stared at me with those burning blue eyes and I felt something stir in the deep pit of my stomach...a fluttering? I was getting...butterflies? No...couldn’t be. I was a disgusting excuse of a Saiyan, and even for a human, I still wasn’t good enough. But judging on the way Trunks was looking at me, so...excitedly, it appeared as though he still held me up on a pedestal, and I felt vaguely honoured because of it. 

“Uh, ha,” I rubbed the back of my head, forgetting my hand was wet from the water, and grimaced slightly. “It’s uh...it’s been awhile.”

“Why don’t I take us out? We can catch up?”

“Um, well...I don’t...I don’t see why not, I’ll have to do some laundry though,” I murmured, halfway to myself as I tried to remember where my good clothes were. 

“I’ll help! Just follow the directions, right?” He asked, stooping to pick up a bundle of clothes, and I about fell over myself.

“Trunks, you don’t have to do that, I’ll-”

“Nonsense, I want to help!” He called as he disappeared into my room. The washer and dryer were in a separate closet in my room next to the master bathroom, and I blushed heartily as I thought about how easily I’d slid into this whole mess.

‘Maybe, if you ever picked up after your slob bitch-ass, you wouldn’t be so embarrassed right now,’ I told myself. I finished the dishes half an hour later and walked into the living room to start picking up trash. There were empty boxes of cereal, half eaten bags of chips, plates with food on them that were so old they were petrified, bottles and other cups that stuck to the glass table when I tried pulling them off, and I looked around, overwhelmed at the cleaning process. 

I remembered my counselor telling me that cleaning was actually good for me, since it accentuated the idea that when you’re depressed you need to get your ass up and moving, but… I just couldn’t believe the turn of events so far. I wanted to live up to his expectations, but I just wasn’t a fun person. I was so tediously boring and such a waste of space it wasn’t funny. His cheery demeanor did brighten me up though, and I was even starting to crack a smile once more. 

Trunks came back out of my bedroom and looked around for his next task. 

“Uh, I’m just getting ready to vacuum.” 

“Great! You don’t have to though, I can do it.”

“Trunks,” I stood and stared at him helplessly, my tail starting to twitch in agitation, “you don’t have to...I know I’m...you’re the guest!” I waved my hands helplessly and he just stood there with his arms crossed, leaning his weight onto one leg and just looked so...effing….delicious. I hadn’t been laid in a good long while, the only brief respite being my hand...and even those were few and far between these days. 

“Gohan, you didn’t have to clean anything, I came over because I wanted to spend time with you. I don’t care that you struggle with depression, and since I surprised you, I’d imagine you’re having a difficult time processing things. I want to help you, ok?”

“But I…” I stopped while I was ahead. 

“But you don’t need help? Is that what you were going to say?” I stood there, a shadow of my former self, and flumped down to the couch. He came and sat next to me, his tail reaching for mine and stroking it slowly. 

“Trunks...I’m sorry I’m such a mess…” I sobbed into my hands, and he rubbed my lower back as he listened quietly, my anxiety finally becoming too much for me to handle and spilling from my eyes in the form of frustrated tears. 

“I never wanted you to see me like this...or anyone.”

“I understand, but mom’s been so worried about you, we love you. I decided to take the summer off and come here to be with you, just as normal company. You don’t have to feel compelled to change anything, I just want to be here. I still kind of idolize you, you know,” he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled my head into his chest, stroking my dirty unwashed hair. I shuddered as I tried to calm my sobbing down, though his tail rubbing against mine was doing wonders to calm my worried soul again. 

“Trunks?”

“Yes?”

“You’re the first person that’s touched me in about three years.”

“Was that the last time you took a shower?” I laughed, a short burst of air that also held a half hearted sob and some snot, but I wiped my nose on my shirt and he held me an arm’s length away from him, eyeing me critically. 

“I’ll clean the place up, you go and take a shower, or a nice long bath, ok?” I nodded, wiping my nose again indelicately and shambled off to my bathroom, which also needed a good thorough cleaning. 

I hated seeing myself naked, since I’d gained some weight, but I was still considered thin enough to be attractive. My hard abs had long since gone, and my pecs were sagging a little. My skin wasn’t firm though it was still soft amidst everything else, likely thanks to my Saiyan heritage. I glared at the reflection in the mirror and turned away to the shower, opting for that since the tub was truly filthy. I’d picked up a habit of throwing trash in the tub when I used the toilet, and it would be awhile before it was safe to use again. 

It felt sort of nice to feel the hot water running down my body and through my hair, and as I picked up a half empty shampoo bottle from the corner graveyard of empty products I thought about how long it’d actually been since I’d bathed. It had to have been at least two weeks. I’d been so depressed I couldn’t even bring forth the energy to shower, preferring instead to meander from my bed, to the couch, to the fridge for alcohol and back. 

I didn’t take too much time in the shower, just washing my hair and running the old bar of soap over my body in a cursory gesture but then I got out once I was rinsed off. I threw the towel on around my hips and walked into my room, gauging clothes cleanliness by smelling them. Most of them smelled alright but…

It took much longer than I cared to admit to find a clean pair of boxers but when I finally did I was about to just say screw it and go commando. I shuffled the clothes in the closet around for a bit before finding an old pair of slacks that would show off my tushnicely. Wait, why was I thinking about that right now? I shook my head, looking for a shirt that would fit since most of these I’d gotten when I was actually in shape. I settled for finding a black long sleeve shirt and a vest that went over it, cursing myself while I did so. I even took the time to run a brush through my hair, something I rarely did anymore, and flipped off the reflection once more before leaving the room, noticing my glasses sitting on the nightstand by my bed on my way out and picking them up. 

Trunks was sitting on a barstool tapping away on his phone when I reentered, and when he looked up to see me standing there his mouth fell open a little bit. 

“Wow, Gohan, you clean up really well!” he stared my body up and down appreciatively and I blushed. 

“Uh, right. Anyways, I just didn’t want to embarrass you or anything, so…” I looked down at my toes, which were clad in black socks as my tail curled around my waist. Trunks made an appreciative noise in his throat as he sauntered towards me, for all the world looking like the royalty he was as his hips shook from side to side. I cast my brown eyes down to the floor again while he approached me, and then he was invading my space. 

“You did it for me?” he asked, his bright blue eyes shining up at me. I felt a familiar flipping sensation in the pit of my stomach as our eyes met and then maintained contact. 

“Well, like I said, I didn’t want to embarrass you. I hope I can pull myself together enough for an entire evening though, I don’t get out much.” I explained to him, fiddling with the buttons on the front of my vest. 

“Mm, well you won’t have to worry about anything tonight, alright? I’ve got it all covered.”

  
  


The evening actually didn’t go as horrible as I was expecting, even though I trembled with anxiety as we had had to wait in line at dinner, though the venue he’d picked once we were in was actually really nice. It was lit in a way that created a soft ambience, and soft music was playing from somewhere in the back. Everyone was dressed to the nines and I felt underdressed in just my slacks and shirt, however the vest at least pulled it together. 

I was used to chugging alcohol, and so didn’t even realize that I was on my fourth glass of wine before I noticed Trunks giggling at me. I gazed at him curiously, and then realized my error. I leaned in towards him from across the table and he grinned conspiratorially as he leaned in. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t…” I blushed shamefully, but the heat rising in my face wasn’t completely for the sake of my embarrassment...the alcohol was getting to me. 

“It’s fine, I like it.” His fingertips brushed against mine and a thrill ran along my spine at the touch. ‘God, get over yourself Gohan, there’s no way he’s into you. You’re fat and ugly, and a complete mess, and he’s young and gorgeous and fit and-’

“Gohan?”

“Huh?” I was brought out of my reverie to be met with his smirking face standing beside my chair. I stood up, glancing around quickly to see if I’d done anything to make people look at us, but the rest of the high class merchants around us were busy and absorbed in their own dates. ‘Wait, did I just admit this was a date? No, not a chance.’ I thought as we slowly made our way back downstairs and through the elegant glass doors. 

“Shit, I forgot to pay,” I mused aloud, and Trunks smirked as we continued walking down the pretty street that was lit so charmingly.

“I payed for you Gohan, remember?” he laughed, clearly amused. We continued walking down the little avenue, since this place was only somewhere the wealthy went to, and came out onto a main road. I gazed up at the night sky as we started towards the park, enjoying how the stars seemed to wink and laugh at me. I laughed, a short breath of air that was expelled as I revelled in something simple. I was brought back down to Earth by the tip of my tail being touched, and I stopped suddenly in shock, looking around us wildly. There was no one to be seen of course, and only Trunks was looking at me with an eyebrow raised and the corners of his mouth twitching at some hidden joke. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled, and fell back into line with the elegant young man. ‘He is young,’ I sighed to myself, wishing I was even five years younger than my actual age. I was 28 and a complete failure at life...I was brought out once again of my sombre mood by the tip of my tail being touched again, and this time I glanced at Trunks curiously. He was smiling mischievously up at me, and as I looked at him, his tail moved slowly over to mine and gave it a long slow stroke down to the tip. I gasped, the shock it sent through me being the same thing that must have brought me back to Earth twice already. 

“Trunks?” I gulped nervously as he turned towards me. ‘No, no, this isn’t happening, I’m dreaming, this is not about to happen,’ I thought wildly as he touched my arm, his tail still curled around mine. 

“Gohan, let’s get you home, you look like you’re about to fall over,” he giggled, and I nodded, but the biggest reason I was unsteady now was because of his consistent strokes to my tail. 

The rest of the walk home I was stuck inside my mind as it went wild with imaginary scenarios of how the night might go, and our shoulders and hands brushed against each other several times. 

“Trunks, are you sure I didn’t embarrass you tonight?” I turned to him as we got to my building, and flew up to the balcony of my penthouse together. ‘At least I could still do that,’ I thought bitterly. Trunks laughed again, the sound making my stomach twist in knots with anxiety as I realized we were home at last. 

“Yes, I’m really sure. You were quite candid tonight, even though you barely ate.” I shrugged, letting him into the house first before I went in, but he tugged lightly with his tail to pull me in. 

“You really should try to eat more, Gohan.” He murmured, and I rolled my eyes. 

“That’s why I’ve gained so much weight, Trunks. I’m sure you’ve noticed,” I sighed and moved away, forgetting our tails were still curled around each other, and paused when I heard a noise from behind me. 

I turned around and saw him slowly taking off his elegant black suit jacket, watching me intently. I knew that look, I’d given that look to other people myself...well, other people, really only one other person, but it hurt to think about him. 

“Trunks?” I asked as he stalked towards me slowly, eyeing me predatorily. His lavender hair was brushed back and he was wearing a blood red shirt beneath the jacket that was now lying on the back of the couch where he’d tossed it. He backed me up against the dining room table and gripped my wrists, still maintaining eye contact. 

“Shh, it’s ok, I’ll make you feel good,” he whispered as he ground his hips against mine, his tail sensuously moving along mine and sending shivers through me. 

“T-Trunks…” I didn’t know what to do with my hands, put them behind me or reach out and push him away? My mind was still fuzzy from the wine, and Trunks was irresistible at that moment. Any man or woman would be so fucking lucky to have him, he was perfect and wealthy and...all thoughts were stopped when he placed his lips against mine.

Shock stilled my every motion, and I became acutely aware of my other senses as he made his move. His fingers were trailing up my arms delicately, his tail still at it with the stroking, and his unimaginably soft lips moving against mine as he continued nestling his hips into mine.

My good intentions told me I should push him away, stop this before it even started, but my sheer and utter loneliness wanted him to stay. My eyelids slowly slid shut and I parted my lips to let his tongue slide in, delighting in the feel of him searching out my mouth. 

I moaned softly, thinking this had to be a dream, when I felt a reaction happen to my nether region that hadn’t happened in a very long time...I was getting aroused at an 18 year old boy making out with me, a 28 year old man. I pulled back reluctantly, catching his eyes open back up from their half lidded state. 

“I...I’ve got to get to bed, Trunks, before I do something stupid. I’m...tipsy, you don’t need to see me like this.” He threaded our fingers together and pulled away, licking the taste of my tongue off his lips as he did so. 

“Gohan, did I offend you?” he asked, his blue eyes widening innocently. ‘No, just the opposite...you turned me on.’ I thought as I watched him bite his lip. 

“No, you didn’t offend me...but you can’t think about me like this, it’s…”

“Don’t tell me it’s wrong, Gohan. I’ve looked up to you for my entire life, you’ve always been so strong and so attractive, I can’t help but want you.” I sighed, my worst fears confirmed. 

“I...look, let’s just...go to bed, and we’ll talk about this when I’m sober, alright?” I said, and he nodded, his jaw set in a line of fierce determination that rivaled his mother’s. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Gohan.” He gave me one last burning look and left me standing against the dining room table, hard up for him and feeling disgusted at myself that I’d liked it, liked his advance, liked...him.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 16th**

 

I woke up late the next morning, my head pounding unusually strong before I noticed the window was open and sun was streaming down onto my face. 

“What…” I disentangled my nearly naked body from the sweat-laden sheets around me and closed it, drawing the curtain tightly again. I yawned, drawing a hand around to my stomach and scratching the stretch marks that were there absentmindedly. I poked my head out, squinting around before I hesitantly walked into the living room, throwing on a wadded up grey shirt that was laying on the ground. My house was looking...cleaner than it had been, but it still needed a lot of work, work that I didn’t have the effort to put into it at the moment. 

“I need a drink,” I muttered to myself, shuffling into the kitchen and opening the fridge door to reach in for the bottle of whiskey that was in there, but reeled in surprise when I saw nothing but a note inside. 

_ “Hey lover. I went to buy food for your house, I’ll be back soon. Don’t miss me too much. Trunks. <3”  _ I blushed furiously as I read the note, feeling even worse than usual since it excited me that he’d flirted so boldly like that. 

“Dammit, Trunks,” I muttered out loud in my usual habit of talking to myself, and turned around to put my hands on the counter. I don’t know how long I stood there, but I looked up from the cold black marble when I heard the door open up and someone walk in carrying some sacks. 

“Do you need help?” I asked, the note forgotten in my haste to get over and help him. He smiled flirtatiously at me and I felt my face flush. 

“No, I’ve got it, you’re welcome by the way,” he nudged his hip into mine and I followed him into the kitchen, curious as to what he’d bought. 

“Oh, this isn’t even the half of it, I’ve got the rest in capsules,” he said, and shoved a small box into my hands while he threw the sacks up onto the counter. I rose a brow but threw one on the ground, and then proceeded to cough as the I waited for the smoke to clear. Trunks clapped me on the shoulder and chortled at how out of shape I was. 

“I haven’t eaten like I used to in a long time, Trunks.” I said, scratching the back of my ear absentmindedly.  He poked me in my stomach none-too-gently and then backed me up to the sink, putting a hand on either side of my waist. God, he was hot. Then again, I was just enjoying the fact that someone was showing interest.

“I’m taking care of you, Gohan. Call me your live in nuisance that cares about you.”

“Whatever, Nurse.”

“I could find a costume, if you wanted.” he teased, his eyes glinting maliciously up at me while a shiver ran through me from my head to my toes. His tail was suddenly entwining itself around mine and squeezing, and I pressed myself further into the counter behind me as my eyes slid shut and a small groan escaped my lips.

“N-no, it’s fine.” I said, trying and failing to subdue the arousal that was making something painfully obvious. Trunks slid himself against me and a whoosh of air escaped me when his tail started constricting in a way that made delicious sparks of pleasure surge down my spine. 

“T-Trunks!” I wheezed, unable to continue this for much longer for fear of an explosion. 

“Yes, Gohan?” he purred seductively into my neck, and I felt his lips connect with my skin. 

“Th-the groceries, we sh-should-ah!” He slid his hand between my legs and was moving his hand deftly against the thin fabric keeping my growing member inside. 

“Why? You obviously like this, it won’t take but a couple of minutes,” the more he spoke in that tone the more I started losing myself. I bit my lip and took a big breath before reaching down and grabbing his wrist. 

“Trunks, I...I can’t right now.” He pulled back just enough so he could give me a level look, and I blushed heavily, glancing down to the ground, anywhere but his burning gaze. 

“Gohan, you want it, why are you denying yourself?” I sighed and felt very aware of him in that moment, blushing wildly. Here I was, fat and frumpy and a disgrace to my entire family, standing in my kitchen with a gorgeous man wanting my dick, and I was pushing him away? What the fuck was wrong with me? He’s eighteen, I screamed internally, but even that excuse was dimming the more I thought about what it would be like to have sex with Trunks. 

“I just...it’s been a long time, ok? I need...a little more forewarning.” He scoffed and turned away from me, his tail withdrawing and the absence of his presence feeling cold to me all of a sudden. 

We put the groceries away and he was silent the entire time, while I kept my gaze downcast and away from him. It was all I could do to not retreat to my bedroom as my shame started threatening to overwhelm me. My ‘condition’ eventually went away, but every time I thought about his damned hand rubbing me through my clothes, it wanted to reemerge. 

The rest of the day passed in comparative silence, with Trunks disappearing for a few hours to go into town, and I meanwhile sat on the couch and contemplated my meager existence. I had that report for Bulma coming up soon, so I pulled my laptop near me and grudgingly started on it. They were due quarterly, and the due date was only a month out, but I’d been so depressed lately that I could barely function. 

I was happy that she let me work from  home, but sometimes I felt like it made it easier for me to dwell on my emotions that way. With Trunks being here, I’d felt a gentle lift in my spirits, but perhaps it was only because he was young and boisterous, whereas I was a middle aged sad sap of a Saiyan that had disgraced my family’s traditions and honour. 

I was frowning angrily when I heard the front door open and then shut and Trunks whisked himself into the room and flumped down on the couch right next to me. Immediately, my body started heating up where he was touching, but I tried to concentrate on the report and numbers I was analyzing….which was easy before he put his damned head on my shoulder to see what I was doing. 

“Have you moved since I left?” he asked, his breathing still returning to it’s normal level. Had he gone on another run? I rubbed my eyes beneath my glasses and sighed, suddenly tired. 

“Not really, if you’re bored you can watch something on tv.” I handed the remote to him and he took it before looking at the buttons and switching it on. I was still trying to finish up the report several hours later but was becoming more and more distracted by his scent. 

No one would ever smell as attractive to me as Piccolo had once, but Trunks was becoming a fair contender with his expensive cologne and hair products. I sighed and snapped the Mac shut before sinking down into the couch and zoning out, my mind swimming in numbers and letters. 

It was getting late when I realized Trunks was regarding me curiously, in a way that signified he was thinking about something mischievous. I sighed. 

“What is it?” I asked, and he got a smirk on his face before crawling onto my lap and planting himself there, each leg straddling my thighs. I inhaled sharply but he didn’t do anything, just looked down at me curiously and somewhat triumphantly. 

“I was just thinking about how attractive you are, and how you never cease to amaze me.” I smirked at that. 

“I’m flattered, but-” I was cut off by him placing a finger to my lips in a shushing motion, and I immediately felt the heat return to my face. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Gohan. I’ve always had a thing for you, even when I was little. You were my first crush, you know.” His fingers spread and gripped the side of my face, trailing down to my neck and I nearly stopped breathing, my eyes focusing on his lips. 

“I really want you right now…” he sighed, and this time when he leaned forward to kiss me, I didn’t even bother to stop him. His were indeterminately soft as the moved against my rough ones, and he threaded his fingers through mine as I opened my mouth to him, deepening the kiss. I was letting myself get carried away, but at the moment I didn’t care. He kept throwing himself at me, making it so obvious what he wanted, and he was technically legal so why did I keep denying him? 

“Trunks…” I whispered as he pulled back and started sliding down my body, settling himself on his knees between my legs. He reached up and pulled my tight briefs off my body, and I rose my hips up enough to help him get them off. He ran his fingertips up and down my thighs as he eyed my hardening shaft hungrily. I wasn’t nearly fully erect, but the way he was looking at me was arousing me enough to where I knew it wouldn’t be very long until I was that way. 

“I can make you feel good, Gohan-Senpai.” The term of endearment was all it took coming from that slutty mouth of his, and I chastised myself for the filthy thoughts running through my head. 

I watched as the tip of his tongue slipped out and tasted the bead of precum that was glistening at the hole, and I gasped as a wave of pleasure coursed through me. He smirked up at me before inching his way down further onto my cock, and I shut my eyes tightly as a groan escaped my mouth. It was blissful, getting head from someone as good looking as Trunks, nevermind the fact that it was exciting and felt slightly forbidden. 

I was lost in the pleasure I was receiving before I felt him grab my hand and place it on his hand, indicating he wanted me to get forceful. 

“Oh you want me to be aggressive, huh?” I muttered, and his brilliant blue eyes shone up at me as he nodded, my dick still in his mouth. Smirking, I shoved his head down until I heard him gag, my alphaic side coming out for the first time in nearly a decade. 

His arousal started scenting the air pungently, and I was urged on by his low moans of approval so I started thrusting into his mouth forcefully. 

“Use your fucking tongue,” I commanded, the alpha inside me making a rare come back. He complied so easily and with enthusiasm, and I felt my climax building in no time. 

Before I was able to release into his mouth though he was pulling his lips off me and I nearly whined at the loss of contact. Instead I growled as he stood up and watched as he slipped out of his shirt, tossing it to the side before kneeling in front of me again. I leaned forward to grip his chin and found nothing but devotion in his eyes as he looked up at me. He was the epitome of desire in that moment, and I found my breath catching in my throat at his beauty. 

“Do you want my dick in your ass?” I asked, and he nodded. “Say it, so I know it’s consensual.”

“Y-yes, Gohan, it’s all I’ve wanted for so long…”

“Stand up and drop your pants then.”

“Y-yes, Gohan-Senpai.” His knees shook as he stood up, but I held him steady as he slowly undid the button and unzipped the jeans he was wearing, sliding them down so he could step out of them, and his underwear soon followed. I sucked air through my teeth sharply as I saw how delightfully big he was and he slowly got on top of me and straddled me, positioning himself so that our dicks were rubbing against each other. I bit my lip in order to keep a groan inside, but he was likely going to be the death of me. 

“Tell me you want my cock inside you,” I said, reaching down to stroke our cocks simultaneously. He nodded and moaned softly, his eyes lidding and lips parting as his pleasure sensors were overloaded. 

“Y-yes!” 

“Say please, Trunks.”

“Please, please!” He bucked his hips in my hand and I smirked before I positioned the head of my leaking shaft against his tight hole. I started rubbing against him, creating friction between us, and watched as he bit his lip in excitement. I slowly started pushing up into him, pushing his hips downward onto me as he gasped.

“Y-you’re so big,” he said, his eyes shut tight as he struggled to accommodate my width. I leaned forward and licked the vein in his neck, his pheromones calling out to me and wanting me to bite him, something that had never happened with Piccolo. 

“You like it?” I asked, prodding him with my tip and inching inside him slowly. He nodded, his eyes watering but his visage a portrait of lust in spite of the pain he was in. 

“Ah….ooohhh…” he moaned softly, leaning his neck to the side and exposing it in a submissive gesture. The alpha inside me growled approvingly, but the softer human side of me wanted to frown. Was he mine to take, to claim like this? The alpha raged against my human side, and eventually alpha won out. I forced him down the rest of the way and revelled in his gasp, but when I started moving my hips against him his pain subsided into groans of pleasure, and eventually he was placing his palms against my chest and moving his hips against me. I sat back and watched as he impaled himself on my rock hard cock over and over again, and soon I was on the verge of climaxing. 

What I didn’t know at the time was that Trunks was a beta Saiyan, and that he was going into heat. Furthermore, that beta Saiyans had the capability to become pregnant, and any alpha male could impregnate one. 

I was lost after that, the force of my orgasm shaking me to my core, and time became a blur to me. I only remember picking him up and throwing him onto my bed, and then endless fucking ensued for a long time after that. Our mouths hardly left each other, and my nose was filled with his scent, his essence was painted on my mind and soul, and eventually I felt his neck collide with the elongated fangs in my mouth. 

He whimpered at first but then returned the bite, and I blacked out after that. 

 

I awoke sometime later to the sunlight streaming in and squinted my eyes against the sun, a low growl escaping my throat before I pushed the button by the side of the bed that lowered the drapes over the intrusive star. I yawned and stretched, and then realized that someone was in bed next to me. 

I looked over and saw a pale, lavender haired beauty curled up in a tight ball at my side. I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair, and then trailed them down his arm to his elbow. He shifted and stirred before his eyes slit open barely, and he smiled up at me. 

“Good morning,” I whispered, and he gave a feline like stretch as he yawned. 

“Mmm...what time is it?” I turned over to look at the clock on my nightstand, and had to do a double take. 

“Uh...it’s eleven am...on the twentieth.” His eyes widened and he shot forward, hissing in pain as he did so. 

“What?”

“Uh...yeah, that’s what this says.”

“Fuck! We blacked out and fucked for four days?” he asked, disbelief evident in his voice. 

“Are you ok?” I asked, concerned. 

“I will be, but I’m really sore right now. Gohan?”

“Yeah?” I asked as I swung my legs over the bed and walked over to his side, picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom so I could run him a bath, wondering at when it had been cleaned but figuring we must have done it within the past couple of days. 

“You don’t...regret what we did, do you?” I paused and looked at him while the water heated up. 

“No, why? Do you?” 

“Oh...no, I don’t. I feel a lot of things right now but regret isn’t really on there.”

“Tell me what you’re feeling. I can play therapist pretty well, since I see them.” I rolled my eyes and he smiled faintly up at me. 

“I feel...anxious, scared, nervous…all of those are the same thing, aren’t they,” he muttered, and I helped him into the bath and shut off the water. A pleasured sigh escaped his lips and it sounded almost sexual coming from him. 

“Trunks, I tried to be gentle, at first,” I muttered the last to myself moreso than to him, but he still heard it. 

“I know, and then a side of you I haven’t seen came out, and it’s not that I didn’t like it but it just...I don’t know…” Realization hit me like a punch to the face. 

“You were a virgin.” Fuck.

“Don’t feel bad, Gohan, please. I wanted my first time to be with you, always.”

“You were a virgin!” 

“I know, but-”

“You were a  _ virgin! _ ” 

“Gohan!” He reached out and grabbed my face, bringing me closer to him. “I don’t know what came over me four nights ago, but I wouldn’t change it for anything. If it had to happen with anyone, then I’m glad it was with you.”

“Fuck, Trunks, I-” he tried to cut me off with a brief kiss, but I had to continue. “I was so rough with you…” 

“And I liked it, I let you, it’s not your fault.”

“Your first time should have been sweeter, more romantic, not taken on the couch in my filthy living room.” I was on my knees at his side, still naked and feeling like the world’s biggest prick. 

“Ugh, get in here.” He pulled on my arms and forced me to get into the hot water with him, and I was temporarily distracted from my distress by him. He kissed me slowly, lathering me in soap and gentle touches, and I returned the favour as I knew how, which was to reach down and stroke him off. His sighs and moans were so gentle in my ears, and soon he was on the verge of climaxing for me. 

“Gohan!” he moaned, and I felt his body shudder beneath me as he spurted his essence onto my stomach and pelvis. 

“You’re too sweet for this world,” I murmured to myself as I looked at him, and then we let the bathwater drain and turned on the shower faucet. He made me feel young again, attractive and intelligent. The way he looked at me made my knees weak. 

“Gohan,” he sighed as I tipped his head back and captured his soft lips once more with mine, our tails moving against each other and sending shivers along our bodies. Every sigh that escaped from his mouth was near sinful, and if it’d been me from the other day it wouldn’t even be happening. 

“Mmm...Trunks, the water’s going cold. We should get out and make some food.” I murmured against his warm skin and he smiled up at me. We got out and dried off before throwing on some clothes and we stumbled out into the kitchen. I had a grey tshirt on and some faded grey sleeping shorts, and Trunks had put on some of my old sweats and a tight fitting black tank top. I wasn’t really hungry, since I never was anymore, but I was willing to at least make something for him since he needed it more than I did. 

“What do you want to eat?” 

“You want me to answer that truthfully?” I smiled at him as I poured myself a glass of scotch and eyed him semi-lustfully. 

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes as I downed the glass in one go and opened the fridge, reaching in and pulling out a summer sausage. I snorted at him and turned around to place the cup in the sink as he started putting crackers and cheese on a plate before taking the meat out of the packaging and started cutting it into thin slices. 

His lavender tail was curled around his waist delicately and mine was hanging down limply, it’s usual habit. I still had a surprisingly large amount of libido but was determined to keep it down for his sake. I hadn’t meant to hurt him, and I was honestly kind of freaked out about the fact that I’d blacked out with him and we’d lost track of four days. I poured myself another glass of scotch and downed it, my anxiety starting to take over my body once more. 

“Gohan, do you want anything?”

“Uh...no thanks, I’m...I’ve got this.” I raised my third glass at him and he crept up to me, his eyes shining at me curiously. 

“Gohan, I’m worried about you, what’s wrong?” 

‘What isn’t wrong,’ I chastised myself scathingly internally, but blushed as he rubbed his body against me. I was embarrassed at how easily I’d let myself go and the first time he looked at me with those large, innocent blue eyes I wanted to jump him. 

“I’m just...nevermind, you don’t have to worry about me, I’m not worth it.” I downed a fourth glass before he took the bottle away from me and set it on the stove behind him. He sighed and his lips curled downwards in a frown, concern marring his delicate lavender brows. He ran his hands up my stomach to my chest and I shivered, the alcohol starting to get to me again, and I hated myself in that moment. All I was good for was drinking and feeling sorry for myself, when it was my own damned fault in the first place for fucking my life up. Yeah, I had shit relationships with the rest of my family, but Trunks was making me feel again, something that was always dangerous. 

I reached up ran my fingers along the side of his face down to his neck where the flesh had been marred by my teeth, and he closed his eyes as his body shuddered in response. I felt myself getting hard again but knew he needed a break, especially since I’d just plowed him out for four days. 

“Gohan,” he breathed, watching through his lidded eyes as I bent down to brush my lips against his, and my touch was suddenly rough on his hips again as I pulled him into me and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He moaned softly and I felt his hard on through his pajama pants, but forced myself to pull back. 

“Trunks, you need time to adjust to this, I’m really big and we just fucked for four days straight.”

“I love it when you talk like that.” He sighed, a lazy smile stretching itself across his face, and I rolled my eyes.

“Well, I’m a fuck-up, so I’d say to get used to it, especially if you’re staying with me for a few months.” He stretched up onto his tiptoes and moved my hands from his hips to his ass, and I growled low in my throat in approval. 

“You’re not a fuck-up to me, Gohan.” I groaned as the soft globes of his ass quivered and I kneaded them, enjoying the play of emotion on his face more than I should have. ‘Fuck, man, get it together. He’s eighteen!’ I yelled at myself internally, but that wasn’t going to stop me. Oh no, we were just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 12th**

A couple of weeks went by and we settled into a routine. Trunks kept up his running but had been ill a couple of times, and was seen with a sheen of sweat on his face consistently. At first I’d been worried about him but he’d assured me he was alright, and I fell into a nice pattern with him. We fucked all the time, at all hours of the days and nights, and we ordered a lot of take out. He made me feel like I was high, his skin made me drunk and I could just bury myself inside of his sweet essence all day, any day. 

The house was in a state of consistent disarray and it was not for lack of his trying to keep it clean, no it was more that I had a lot of bad habits that would take a long time to disintegrate, and part of me didn’t even want to change. 

One thing that he’d implemented was setting me up with a couple of shelter dates, where we went to an animal shelter and picked out a cat to help with my anxiety and depression. Even though I was sexually active again, I still felt like a piece of shit and so he thought that if he got something small and adorable to follow me around all the time I would get better. I didn’t like it at first, but the little black tuxedo that had been in abusive homes was quickly becoming a facet in my daily life. It was as if she knew when I was upset, or anxious, and she would find me wherever I was, climb up to my chest and lay with me, purring and making me fall asleep. 

These times happened when Trunks was gone and I was alone at the house, and I’d start drinking to make the ache in my heart go away. But then here would come the cat and I would be lulled off into dream land, feeling a lot better and calmer. We decided to name her Juniper, or Juni for short, and she seemed to like the name fairly well. I was always hit with depression bouts when I was alone so I always dreaded the times when Trunks would go for his daily runs, knowing what was going to happen as soon as he left. 

Juniper helped a lot however, and when he came home to me one night he could tell just by looking at me that I was upset. Juniper was sitting on my lap purring heavily but I had a frown on my face, my expression frozen as I stared off into space and anxiety ruining me so much I couldn’t move. 

“Gohan!” Trunks ran over to me and sat down on the stained couch, touching my arm and wrapping his tail around mine, sending it a comforting squeeze. It was like I was drowning, and then offered a lifeline, and it felt like I was breaking free of the water as I slowly came back to earth and realized he was sitting next to me, gazing at me in stark concern. 

“Trunks. I didn’t know you were back.” I said too softly, and he frowned again. 

“What’s wrong?” 

The question I dreaded above all else. How could I tell him that there was so much wrong and had been for so long I didn’t even know where to begin? Juniper jumped off my lap and stalked out of the living room to some far off corner of the house, giving Trunks a chance to crawl onto my lap and place his hands on my shoulders. 

“I…” I sighed and looked off, feeling ridiculous in my dirty grey shirt and matching briefs. I looked down, focusing on a thread coming loose from his shirt, and talked to his chest. 

“Trunks, why do you even want me? I’m pathetic, I can’t even barely take care of myself, I don’t understand...especially because I suffer from a mental illness, why are you into me? You’re so young, and amazing and gorgeous, and....I love having sex with you, don’t get me wrong, but I’m just having a hard time understanding why.” It was only the tip of the iceberg, but a start. 

“You’re so strong Gohan, and I don’t care if you struggle with depression or not. If anything I would say you’ve earned it since you’ve been through a lot of fucked up situations.” I smirked emotionlessly at that, still not meeting his eyes. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Gohan, I...I care about you a lot, I want to help you get better, and I know it will take a long time, but I’m...I’m really attracted to you and I wanted to get closer to you. You’ve always been so,” he paused while he thought, biting his lip and running his hands over my chest flatteringly, “unattainable, aloof, not on my level.” I started purring at the praise and he coiled his tail around mine tightly, smiling. 

“I’ve let myself go Trunks, you could do so much better than me.”

“I don’t want anyone else, Gohan. I want you and only you. You’re amazing, and kind, and strong, and you’re so good in bed,” he moaned the last part and grinded himself on my dick, and I groaned and threw my head back onto the back of the couch. I let him reach down and pull me out of my underwear, my long dick standing proud the more he touched it and I was quickly getting into the mood. I let him do whatever he wanted, and soon he was slipping his legs out of his pants and sitting on me without warning, making us both gasp as he body clenched around me. I held onto his hips as he clutched my shoulders, gasping and moaning as he acclimated to me. 

The living room became filled with our panting and moaning, and the wet sound of his tight ass swallowing my dick as he pistoned it in and out of him. 

“Trunks!” I moaned, breathing heavily as I felt my orgasm approaching, completely enamoured with how his face pinched together in pleasure and pain, and I shifted my hips so that I hit his prostate. He cried out in pleasure and gave a sharp gasp and he coated our stomachs and chest with his sperm. I came deep inside him not long after that with a shout, and he continued riding me until I was milked dry. 

“Fuck,” I swore, pulling him down to kiss him passionately. He slowly took himself off my dick and melted into me, our bodies gluing together both from his seed and our lips meeting. He purred as I kissed him and our tails continued to entwine around each other. If I wasn’t careful, I might find myself getting too attached to him, and that would only hurt both of us more.


	4. Chapter 4

**June 13th**

 

I woke up the next day with Trunks in my arms and his scent perforating the entire room, and I smiled into his lavender hair as I nuzzled him awake gently. He stretched, his ass grinding against my morning wood lightly and I smiled, turning him around so that I could kiss him awake. 

“I could really get used to this,” he murmured into my lips and I grinned conspiratorially. 

“Mm, likewise.” He sighed into my lips and we lay there like that for a good while before he was reaching down and rubbing my hard on through my underwear. He slipped his hand inside and pulled it out so that he could tug on it, and with a wicked look at me he disappeared beneath the blankets and I felt his mouth envelope the head of my cock. I bucked my hips in surprise, hearing him gag as I went to the back of his throat but then relaxed as waves of pleasure began to wash over me.

“Oh, fuck...Trunks!” I moaned, enjoying what he was doing more than was strictly necessary. He giggled, the sound vibrating around my cock and it felt so good that I filled his mouth with my seed because it was so hot and I was so aroused. It took me awhile to come down usually, and this was no different as I lay there panting. Trunks crawled up my body and kissed me slowly, our tongues reaching out to touch each other as my mind sank further into post-orgasm bliss. I tasted my essence in his mouth but didn’t care, all that mattered in that moment was him and I. 

“Did you like that?” he asked silkily, and I nodded as he pulled back and put his hands on my chest. He sighed as he looked over my body hungrily and the corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk. 

“What?” I muttered, reaching down and resting my fingers on his thighs and looking up at him with tired eyes. 

“Nothing, just the mighty Son Gohan being brought to his knees by a simple blowjob.” I blushed and smacked his ass while he snorted in amusement, and then he rolled off me and over to the dresser. 

“What are you doing?” I asked him, folding my arms behind my head as I watched him get dressed. I was surprised when he threw some of my clothes onto the end of the bed and he pointed to them emphatically. 

“Get dressed, I have a present I want to give you but we have to leave the house to go get it.” 

“What...what sort of present?” I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to obey his order if it was something heinous. 

“Don’t worry, you’re going to like it, but you should get dressed so you can come with me.” I sighed heavily and slowly sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed sluggishly and pulling off my clothes so I could change. I didn’t look at him since I was naked and I knew if we made eye contact I’d get hard again, so I threw on the dark slacks and threaded my tail through the hole before pulling on the plain blue button up and pushing the sleeves up to my elbows, exposing my forearms. 

“I’m only doing this because you asked me nicely,” I grumbled, slipping some dark socks over my feet and going out into the living room to find my shoes. He practically skipped past me and I growled low in my throat, my eyes drawn irresistibly to his tight ass. He looked so soft at the same time being hard and chiseled to perfection, but my daydreaming was cut short as Juniper came up and rubbed herself against my legs. 

I reached down and scratched between her ears as he put his shoes on and then I realized he was handing me my own pair of shoes. I took them from him and sat down on the couch to tug them on, and we left. 

It was bright out, making me squint behind my glasses and there were a lot of families out and about, going for walks or to the park or out for ice cream. It made my heart cry out because I wished that it could be me and Piccolo with our daughter instead of me with my...well, Trunks. What were we, anyways? What was the title for a middle aged man and a strapping young man who fucked each other nonstop? Fuck buddies? Boyfriends? Lover's? Who knew. 

I was lost in my own thoughts before I realized Trunks was curling his fingers around my hand and our tails were entwined. He sighed happily and we continued walking together, my entire body tingling at the openness of the contact. 

“It’s really bright out,” I commented as we walked under the shade of a nearby tree, and he chuckled. 

“Yes, normal people call it the sun, Gohan.”

“I hate it.” 

“Noted. You’ll like where we’re going though, I promise. There’s none of this blasphemous noise about and the treacherous sun is blocked out.” I smirked at his description of the indoors and tightened my grip around his fingers. He smiled beatifically up at me and we continued walking for about thirty minutes or so more before we came to a stop outside an old, massive brick building. He led me inside and my heart skipped a beat when the smell of books hit my nose and I realized we were in a bookstore. 

“Wh...when was this built?” I asked, my voice scarcely above a whisper. He leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed my cheek before pulling back and standing like normal. 

“Well, it’s actually been around for awhile, I found it one day when I was out with someone. We spent all day here because I enjoy the quiet and then he took me home and we made out.” He blushed and stopped talking after that, and though I was curious and a little jealous about the thought of him kissing anyone other than me, I soon became lost in the maze of bookshelves. I lost track of time and Trunks wandered off but he found me again and I was sitting down in the middle of an aisle with my nose in a textbook about psychology. I looked up at him and watched as he smirked at me, noticing I had a bunch of books at my side and he crouched down next to me. 

“How do you like it?” he asked me in a low voice, conscientious of everyone else in the store. 

“It’s peaceful, and I found a bunch of neat stuff you might like.” I looked into his startlingly blue eyes and saw them twinkle. 

“You look really attractive when you’re focused, you know.” The air around us got hotter and I blushed, looking back down at the book. 

“Trunks, we can’t-”

He silenced me with a swift kiss and then leaned down and picked up the stack of books, cradling them in his arms. I got up and dusted off my knees, holding the textbook close to my heart and we walked towards the front where the pay stations were. I reached around to my back pocket to get out my wallet but noticed Trunks was one step ahead of me and already handing his platinum coloured credit card to the cashier. 

I blushed at his action and looked down at my feet, knowing that the price of the books was at least two hundred zeni. The Capsule Corps logo glinted as he flashed me one of his famous, knee-weakening grins and the cashier handed us the bag with the books inside it with a knowing look. 

“Have a good day!” she said after us as we left, and I took the bag of books from Trunks as he said goodbye for us. I held out my hand for him and he took it, the cashier eyeing our tails as they immediately entwined with each other and I needed to get out of there before my anxiety got worse. 

I was silent on the way home, and Trunks picked up on the undercurrent of unease he was feeling from me. He drug me behind a tree, off the beaten path and pushed me up against it, putting his hands on my chest and wrapping his tail around us. 

“Gohan, what’s wrong?” he gazed up at me and I sighed. 

“It’s just...you’re so...affluent, and I’m not.” I muttered, drowning due to the class difference between us. He had more class in his pinky finger than I did in my whole body, being raised in the country. He was bred from the aristocracy; the King of the Saiyan Race and Bulma, an heiress with the mind of an engineer, of course Trunks was out of my league. He was high class, a Saiyan Elite with his mother’s mind for building and his father’s mind for tactics. I was a low grade hybrid third class Saiyan that had let myself disgrace my family. 

“Oh Gohan...you’re so hard on yourself.” he sighed and leaned up to brush his lips against mine once more, and we ended up flying back to my house and taking the rest of the day to ourselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo makes his grand entrance :D 
> 
> *disclaimer this is one of my favourite chapters ever*

**July 21st**

The next several weeks were bliss for me, I felt like I was getting better in small forms every day. I started eating at least three times a day like normal for a human and since Juniper was more acclimated to us by this point, she was helping my anxiety tenfold. 

And then there was of course Trunks, my own personal nympho who could have joined the olympic gymnast team if he wanted to. Trunks’ scent filled the entire house and even when I drank myself into a mini coma I couldn’t get away from it, not that I wanted to. I knew what we were doing was going to come to a head eventually, because I felt deep in my heart that he didn’t belong to me, but I couldn’t stop even if I’d wanted to. I was in too deep by this point, and he made me feel so alive, in a way I hadn’t been in years...since before Piccolo made me leave. 

I’d woken up that morning late and felt something was off. Trunks wasn’t by my side and nor was he anywhere else in the house, which was odd considering it was a saturday. I yawned and stretched before getting up out of bed and then pulled on a pair of pants, cursing the late morning sun and its brightness but forcing myself to put my tennis shoes on and slip out the door. 

I put my earbuds in and took off, the music fueling my energy and making me push myself longer and harder than I’d been able to do in a while. Trunks and I had made it a habit to go running together every morning, and at first I’d been hesitant but after awhile it became something I looked forward to doing. 

On the way home I felt what people called a ‘runner’s high’ and started grinning, feeling good about myself and the progress I’d been making. I was able to sprint back in and sprinted up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, skidding to a halt in front of my front door and walked in with a smile. I was completely unprepared for what happened next. I took my earbuds out of my ears and placed the device on the table, still breathing hard and dripping sweat, when a voice came to me from the darkness of the doorway to the pantry in the kitchen. 

“Enjoy your run?” the deep baritone voice of my spouse whom I hadn’t seen since our disastrous meltdown fight three years ago filled my ears and made me jump in surprise. 

“Piccolo?” I asked, incredulous as dread filled the pit of my stomach. Irresistibly I glanced towards Trunks room, thanking whatever deities existed that the door was shut, but that meant nothing since his scent was all over the house. 

“Who else would it be, your new lover?” his voice was dripping in sarcasm, which would not have been picked up by anyone other than me, because I’d known him the most intimately out of everyone. I frowned at him though, noticing he had something in his hand.

“Why are you here?” I asked, my eyes on the square wooden frame in his hand that had been inside a drawer in my room. 

“Why are you here, Gohan? You have a daughter, or do you remember?” Something snapped inside me. 

“A daughter that you and I both agreed I wasn’t able to see for her own benefit!” I said, my voice rising. He growled and placed the frame back on the counter carefully, then his hands curled into fists. 

“For the first few months, I might have believed that. But seeing you now, I can tell that you’ve obviously been living the life you always wanted, away from your actual responsibilities.” I stared at him, my jaw dropping and my tail curling around my waist. 

“What are you-”

“I can smell him, Gohan. I can fucking smell the air, it’s permeated with his scent, and don’t think I don’t know who it is either.” 

“Don’t make this about him, this isn’t about him!” I took a defensive stance and he growled at me, his fangs showing over his lower lip as he snarled at me. 

“Right, because you couldn’t stand the thought of coming back to your daughter when you got better, you’d rather run off and find someone young and lithe. What’s the matter, afraid to show your face up on the Lookout?” I grit my teeth as a growl rumbled low in my chest, filling the air with its reverberations. 

“You told me not to see her, that I was toxic for everyone, so I kept away from her for her own good. You think I’m unscathed, you think I don’t think about her every single fucking day?!” I shouted. 

“Obviously not since you only have one picture of her and it was hidden away as if you’re ashamed of her!” 

“Gods, Piccolo, you’re so blind! I thought you moved on, made a better life for her and for you, left me behind because I sure as hell would have! I know I’m a disgrace! I’m fucked up and she deserves better!” My back was straight like there was a poker forcing it up and we were now face to face since he’d kept advancing everytime he spoke. He slammed his fists down on the table behind me and kept them there, making it so I couldn’t get away from him. 

“You’re her father, Gohan! She needs you in her life just as much as she needs me. She asks about you every single day! ‘When is daddy coming home, when can I see daddy, does daddy still love us?’” 

“And what do you tell her?” I shouted back, our faces inches apart and furious but tears starting to gather in my eyes like treacherous bastards. “Do you tell her the truth, that I’m a fucking bad dream that never actually happened? That I’m so fucked up mentally that I can’t handle the thought that I fucked up my family? DO YOU!?” I rose my voice to an octave it hadn’t been since I’d fought the last great foe to the planet, and I realized too late that he was focusing on something else entirely. 

The tears started to fall out of anger and frustration as he leaned in and pressed our lips together, growling as he did so. It was like returning to a well known book or movie, you know exactly what happens but you’re still moved by it at all the right places, and that’s how it was as Piccolo pushed me up onto the table, his hands tight on my waist. The tears were coming down harder now but I still tried keeping them at bay. Piccolo drew back from me and I thought he was going to hit me, which I would have deserved however he merely stated one simple question.

“Did you ever love us?” 

The tears started running down my face as sorrow filled my chest like a balloon. 

“Yes,” I sobbed, “I never stopped.” The confession knocked the wind out of Piccolo and he returned to my lips and neck with fervor. I gasped and my mind was telling me I should stop this but my body was reacting to him without question. We’d been with each other for so long that three years without sex from him had my body and soul starved. He growled as he pushed me further up the table and tugged my shirt off my body, licking and biting my chest down to my navel. He sprang back up and gave me a level glare which only succeeded in making me shiver, noticing the heat in his gaze. 

Suddenly he pulled back and I nearly cried out because I wanted-no- _ needed _ him in that moment, but he just pulled me closer to him and then turned me around, tearing my sweats off my body and groaning as my scent invaded his nose. 

“Fucks sake, Gohan,” I heard him mutter as I felt him tongue my entrance. I groaned and pushed back into him, my body on fire and trembling as he prepped me, which he didn’t have to do. I was so close...I cried out when his tongue ghosted over that sweet spot deep inside me that hadn’t been touched in a long time and he kept touching it with his tongue, moaning as it stimulated him. 

“P-Piccolo!” I gasped, tears soaking the table as I continued crying over everything, the loss and sorrow and anxiety and three years worth of pent up emotion and aggression being taken out on each other. 

“Sounds like you’re ready, then.” He grumbled lowly to himself, and then I was in for it. He placed his warm cock at my tight entrance and started pushing inside me, and I screamed as I was being stretched out in the most intimate way. 

“Ffffuck!” I clawed the table beneath me and he pushed my head down as he took me against the table without mercy. He roared his dominance over me and I became like puddy in his hands as he curled his fingers around my hips and dug his nails into my skin. I came hard with him, feeling him release inside me, but we were far from done with each other. He fucked me against the table twice more before turning me around and meeting my lips with his. 

I knew my skin was bruising but I was too far gone in the moment to care anymore. The air was filled with my moans and cries of pleasure and his grunts and pants, and of course the sound of his wet cock slapping against my bare ass. I arched my back on the table towards him and he licked my nipple as he came inside me with a growl again. I was delirious at this point and it was then he decided the kitchen table had seen enough damage and picked me up, his dick still in my ass and carried me to my room. He growled and turned around so he was pinning me to the wall and took me against the wall several times before he let me down, panting and sore. 

“I’m not getting on that bed with you until you remove the sheets.” He said, and I bit my lip as my gaze traveled downwards to his still hard dick. I turned around and tore the blankets off clumsily in my haste to remove the offending fabrics. The sheets would suffer a worse fate as I felt him behind me, pushing me forward onto my hands and knees. I gasped as he entered me and the force by which he gripped my hips had my crying harder, except pleasure spread through me as he started hitting my prostate again. 

“PIC-COL-O!” I screamed in time to his thrusts, my hands gripping the sheets and tearing them. 

“SAY MY NAME, GOHAN!” he roared, and I did as he commanded.

“PICCOLO!”

“TELL ME WHO YOU BELONG TO!” He bellowed, and I sobbed as ecstasy reached new heights and my climax started to build. 

“YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!” 

“NN!” Piccolo slammed into my ass and his sperm hitting my prostate was all I needed to tip me over the edge, spilling my seed onto the ruined bed. I was gasping and we were both sweaty, and I wasn’t prepared for his fangs delving into my right shoulder and marking me. It was so damned erotic that if I hadn’t spent myself already I would have then. I sighed and felt myself falling forwards when a pair of strong arms encircled me and drew me close as my eyes slid shut. 

I came to an hour or so later and my tail was stroking his thigh absently. I frowned as I realized I was still being held and looked up at him, my husband and soulmate. 

“Pic?” I muttered hoarsely, and his eyes snapped to meet mine. He’d been studying my face to begin with but eye contact always meant I was fucked, literally and figuratively. 

“Do you know that she asks about you? She misses you.” He said in his lower, more intimate voice, the tone he only ever used with me after we’d had sex. I reached out and trailed my fingers along his chest and noticed he shivered slightly at the touch, but it wasn’t revulsion that pulsed through him, more like desire...the way he used to react when I touched him.

“I...I never knew.” I focused on the scars on his chest but he tilted my chin up to look at him. 

“Gohan, we want you to come back. You’ve been away for three years, she needs you. I need you.” I parted my lips for him as he leaned down and sighed in content when his tongue gently prodded into my mouth. 

“I…” I pulled away and looked down, shame covering my cheeks. 

“Do you love him?” He asked, and I didn’t have to ask him about who he was talking about. 

“I...I don’t know.” He propped his head up on one hand and peered down at me, his antennae twitching as he did so. 

“Hmm. Why are you with him?” Good question.

“He came to me a while back and said...well, he wanted to help me.” I told him everything then, about Trunks coming to my house and making a move on me, and the four day period where we blacked out, all of it until more recently when I stopped talking, lost in thought. I felt his energy drop and looked up in alarm to see him watching me intently. 

“I-”

“Shut up, Gohan. Just give me a minute to process this.”

“Piccolo, I didn’t mean to make you angry,” I said as doubt and sorrow threatened to take over my mind. 

“Gohan, how would you feel if I told you I’d been sleeping with someone else? Dende? Someone you knew for a long time? And then when asked how I felt, I told you I wasn’t sure?”

“It’s not that simple, Pic. I...I understand why you’re upset but-”

“But what? Have you forgotten we’re still married?” Fuck. I had forgotten that, actually. It felt so natural to lay next to him and talk that it was almost a shock to realize we were still legally an item. I bit my lip and was startled into action from his next question. 

“I noticed you aren’t wearing your ring anymore. Did you get rid of it when he came along?” I rolled over to the other side and reached into the drawer that the picture had been in, so I knew he must have seen it in here with that. I pulled out the gold band and slid it on without a second thought and turned back to him. 

“No. I took it off a long time ago because it hurt too much to look at it.”

“Is that why the picture was in there too?” I nodded.

“I…” I stopped, my heart constricting too much for me to talk and he reached out for me. I felt millions of miles away from him in that moment as anxiety threatened to swallow me whole again. 

“I’m here, Gohan. Talk to me.”

“I know, it’s just...where do I even begin?” I looked up at him and he leaned down, our lips meeting automatically, as if they were connected by strong magnets. Stress was eating me away by this point and I felt him pull away but not too far. 

“I’m here.”

“I…why are you even trying, Pic? I’m not worth it, you should have moved on a long time ago.” I was sinking back into the dark abyss of depression and he was seeing it play out firsthand. He reached up and placed his large hand on my cheek, caressing my face as he thought. 

“You were the first one that ever showed me what love looked like. You were the first one I ever thought about sexually, the first one that ever returned my feelings, the first one that showed the rest of the group that I could be trusted and that I wasn’t a monster.” I was silent after that, absorbing the information. He looked down at me and a pregnant pause stretched between us. 

“Do you want to see Rosie? I can bring her by sometime.” I nearly stopped breathing at the carrot that was being dangled in front of my face. 

“Yes!” I breathed, “I-if you think it’s wise.”

“I do. It’s time she sees her father. She doesn’t care about our issues, she doesn’t know about them, all she knows is that one day you left and you never came back, and she thinks it was her fault.” Hearing that made me burst into tears, and he pulled me into his chest and held me while my sorrow made itself known. I was inconsolable for awhile after that, so upset that my child thought it was her fault that I left. She’d been my whole world and I left to give her a better life, the thought that she was beating herself up inside, it was just like I’d been when my father had died the first time. 

“I tell her it’s not her fault, of course, but only you are going to be able to tell her otherwise.” I nodded into his chest and felt him stroke the back of my head comfortingly. 

“Piccolo, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.” I wrapped my arms around him and we embraced, the attachment between us starting to mend.


	6. Chapter 6

**July 22nd**

 

I woke up the next morning feeling foggy and sore, and only dimly realized that I was being held by someone and that that same person was pressed up against my backside and breathing deeply. I knew who it was before I was even conscious and felt that my head was in the crook of his elbow. I rubbed my eyes blearily and only then noticed that we were covered by his cape. 

He started to stir behind me and pushed his face into my hair, nuzzling it like he used to. His free hand traveled up my body and settled against my chest, pulling me closer to him and I looked over my shoulder at him. His lips traveled to my neck and I sighed in content when I felt him slowly kiss his way up to my ear, making me shiver. 

“Where do we go from here?” I asked as I felt his teeth on my neck, “Considering you’ve made it painfully obvious you want me back.” I smirked as he continued nipping at my neck and felt my tail curl around his waist. 

“I guess we take it one day at a time, like everyone else. The more important question is what are you going to do about Trunks?” I sighed, his hand moved to my  hip and kept me stable as he started rubbing himself against my backside intimately. My eyes fluttered shut and I moaned when I felt him push himself inside me slowly, locking us together. 

“I...uhnn…” I leaned my head back against his shoulder as he took me, his breathing coming out in hot bursts into my ear and his hand steady on my hip so I couldn’t move. He growled into my neck while my moans filled the air and soon he was moving us so that I was beneath him while he took me. I gripped the mattress beneath me and positioned myself so he was hitting my prostate and not long after that I was exploding all over the sheets, crying out his name. He leaned over me when he came and stayed inside me for a few moments afterwards while we both caught our breath. 

“No one will ever give you pleasure like me, Gohan.” I nodded at his proclamation even as I shivered, knowing it was true. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” he panted into my ear, and I moaned his name out. 

“Y-you!” 

“Damn right, and I’m not sharing you Gohan. You’re mine.” I nodded as he pulled out, hissing as it stung slightly. I’d forgotten Namekian biology was a little different from mine, and where it melded with the Saiyan side of me for the most part, the human part of me was more affected by him. 

I drew in a long shuddering breath and crawled towards the edge of the bed where he was standing, already having materialized his gi back on his body. I wrapped my tail around my waist and walked into my closet, looking for whatever clothes were in grabbing distance and threw on a dark pair of slacks and a white button down. Piccolo raised an eyebrow at me when I walked out but I was focused on trying to get past him and to the kitchen. I needed a drink.

I was pouring myself a shot of scotch when he glided into the room. Christ, it was like he wasn’t even moving his feet he was so fucking graceful. I rolled my eyes at him and got him a glass of water purely out of habit. 

“I can smell what you’re drinking, how old is that?” he asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste. I smirked at him, then checked the bottle to make sure I gave him a right answer before opening my mouth. 

“Mm, says it’s only fifty. Perfect as far as alcohol goes.” I handed him the water and he sipped it appreciatively before leaning against the stove. I hopped up on the counter and focused on not drowning in alcohol since he was still here.

“You won't be able to drink around Rosie, you know.”

“Pic, I just spent the last 16 hours getting fucked to within an inch of my life; give me a fucking break.” He smirked at me over his glass and I rolled my eyes as he took a long drink of his water. I shivered as I thought about his tongue and I knew he caught it. Nothing I did was ever missed by him because he was always observing everything. 

“Get used to it, crybaby.” I poured myself another shot and then leaned forward, placing the glass against my forehead. 

“For the record, I know I’m not supposed to drink around Rosie. I’m not a fucking moron.”

“Could have fooled me.” 

“I’m about to crawl into this fucking bottle and not come out again for the rest of the day.” I snapped, a tension headache forming behind my temples. He downed his water and set the glass down behind him before walking forward and tilting my chin up. I knew he could see the stress and exhaustion behind my eyes as he looked me over with a searching gaze, and then my traitorous tail flicked out and rubbed his thigh. 

“How long have you had a drinking problem?” he asked, his voice going low and quiet; intimate. I sighed and looked away, thinking but knowing the answer.

“Mm, three years I think.” He nodded in understanding and was silent for a few moments before leaning down and placing his palms on either side of me, effectively pinning me in. 

“We’ll work on it. As long as you don’t drink when Rosie’s here, we can work around it.” I nodded, grateful that he understood at least. 

“I promise I won’t drink anything when she’s here, I don’t want anything to hinder her coming to see me.” I said, afraid that he might rescind his invitation. He watched me for a bit before nodding as if coming to some internal agreement and moved forward to kiss me. I opened my mouth to him automatically and we stayed like that for what felt like a long time after that. He pulled me close to him and I felt my fears melt away in his embrace. Why had I stayed away from him so long? I’d punished both of us for so long, not to mention our daughter. Did she think it was her fault? Did he? 

My mind was slipping into numbness when there was a knock on the door, abrupt and loud. Piccolo drew back from me and let me get down off the counter so I could go answer it, and nothing could have prepared me for who was standing outside. 

“I...Vegeta?” I asked, completely taken aback from his presence. He frowned at me but then shrugged, as if he was telling himself that I wasn’t that bad off.

“I have news. Can I come in?” he asked in his rough voice, and I nodded and stood to the side. Piccolo was watching him from the kitchen and they gave each other a knowing look before I shut the door and offered him something to drink. 

“Uh, do you want anything to drink or eat?” I offered, and he shook his head. 

“Glad to see you two have made up.” He smirked at Piccolo and I blushed heavily. There was no use in trying to deny it, one because Vegeta could smell it and two because it was a lie. 

“I-uh, yeah, sort of. What brings you here, Vegeta?” I sat down at the table across from the Saiyan Prince and watched as he looked around. Piccolo came to stand behind me while Vegeta paused for dramatic effect. 

“There’s nothing ‘sort of’ about a mating mark, Gohan. Which reminds me; why did you try to mate Trunks?”

“I didn’t realize I had; we blacked out one night and it led to four.”

“Hmph. You truly know nothing about our race, boy, so it’s a damned good thing that I’m here to educate you.” I felt my blood run cold at that, not because he was being condescending but because I was afraid for Trunks. 

“What happened, Vegeta? What aren’t you telling me?” I asked, fidgeting with my tail beneath the table. 

“Well, I suppose I can’t blame you, after all the pheromones emitted by a Saiyan prince when he’s in heat are difficult for anyone to resist, nevermind someone undersexed and drunk half of the time.” I frowned at him but didn’t say anything yet. I felt Piccolo stir behind me as he must have seen what Vegeta was about to tell me before I could. 

“No.”

“Yes. Trunks was in heat that night you marked him. Luckily, since you aren’t his mate, it faded away, but since you’re an alpha Saiyan, a pitiful, disgraceful one but an alpha nonetheless, you were able to knock him up.”

“What?” I asked, my ears ringing in the sudden silence. Trunks was…

“He’s a month pregnant, and considering you’re the only one he’s been sexually active with…” Vegeta trailed off, clearly enjoying what this news was doing to me. I felt my breathing stop and my head started ringing, and then everything went black. 

 

“Damn it Vegeta, why did you tell him like that?” I heard Piccolo’s voice from afar and Vegeta’s cold laughter. 

“He needed to know and I couldn’t count on Trunks telling him. The boy is many things but when it comes to telling people he cares about important news, he falls short. Look, he’s waking up.” I squinted my eyes and realized my glasses were off, my head laying on something soft. I knew Pic was going to be pissed, since now that Trunks was pregnant this meant he would have to share me; I wasn’t about to leave Trunks out in the cold as they said, I just had no idea what was going to happen. 

“Vegeta?” I muttered, opening my eyes slowly and struggling to sit up. I felt a strong hand fall on my shoulder and assumed it was Piccolo since no one else would ever touch me; well no one else besides Trunks. 

“What?” he asked with a long sigh. 

“Where is Trunks?”

“He’s at home, with Bulma naturally.”

“Are you keeping him from seeing me?”

“Hardly, though it took everything I had not to come and throw you to the ground. You’re still alive because I respect the Namek.” I rolled my eyes and then felt something hard being placed into my hand. Damn, my eyesight was getting really bad, and I felt it out to realize it was my glasses. I pushed them onto my face and realized I was sitting on the couch right next to Piccolo. I felt the waves of suppressed malcontented energy coming from him and was terrified as to what was going to happen when Vegeta left. 

“Are you mad because I had sex with him in the first place, or are you mad that I didn’t know I could get him pregnant?”

“Of all the moronic questions…” Vegeta grumbled, and I frowned at him.

“If he wants to come back, let him. If he doesn’t, I’ll understand, but don’t you dare make him miscarry, Vegeta. I get that you hate me for god only knows what reason, but you should think about how he feels about all of this. I just want him to be comfortable and happy during this time.” I told him heatedly. I had already fucked up with one child, I’d be damned if I started out on a bad foot with another. 

Vegeta sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, looking out the windows. 

“I don’t hate you, boy. You’re just uneducated in the Saiyan ways, and a Saiyan baby is not an easy task. You’re going to have your hands full with your own family, so how can you be there for Trunks as well?”

“At least give me a chance, Vegeta, fuck! I know I make bad decisions but children have never been one of them. I would give him anything he needed, I don’t want him to think I’m throwing him out to the wind.”

Vegeta eyed me levelly and then stood up. 

“Very well, I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself. I’ll tell him he can return when he’s ready, however the shock of this has hit him hard. You need to tell him that you’re not his mate because you clearly belong to someone else, and so does he. That’s my next stop, in fact.” 

“Vegeta, leave that to me,” Piccolo spoke up, nodding in his direction. I knew I was fucked when Vegeta left, and I hid my face in my hands while Piccolo walked him to the door and the conversed in low tones. I heard the door shut and Piccolo came back over to me. I was afraid to look at him, knowing his gaze could only hold death and destruction and disappointment. 

“Look at me, Gohan.” I spread my fingers and saw Piccolo was on his knees in front of me, his long fingers wrapping around my wrists. 

“Pic, I...I don’t know what to say.” My voice cracked as the stress started breaking me. He sighed but didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Do you love me, Gohan?” he asked, startling me. 

“Of course I do,” I replied automatically, knowing it to be true. He nodded in confirmation.

“Then that’s what matters. You love me, and you love Rosie, and while this is a setback, I can’t be mad at you since you didn’t do this knowingly. I didn’t even know I could get pregnant and we were surprised when we found out about the egg,” he said, and I nodded, smiling faintly at the memory. 

“As much as I hate to say this, he should come back here since this is where he’s likely most comfortable, however I am still going to make it known that we are together again, Gohan. Don’t mess with my jealousy because no one wants to deal with that.” I nodded at him and shivered at the heated glare he was giving me. 

“I mean it, Gohan. You’re mine, and I’m not sharing you with anyone. You’ve been with someone else and now you have to deal with the consequences but I can’t handle the thought of you continuing your relationship with him.”

“Pic, I just want him to feel safe. I don’t want to risk him going through a miscarriage. It was hard enough going through that with you.” He looked like he’d been smacked and I hadn’t wanted to bring that up but I had to. It had been hard on both of us when he’d lost the second egg, and had been a large contributor to my decline of health. 

“I...Gohan…don’t tell anyone about that.” I slipped off the couch and into his lap, holding onto his neck by wrapping my arms around him. 

“That’s between us and only us, Pic. I would never open that up to anyone else other than you. I don’t want you to think I’m being unfaithful to you anymore, but I have a responsibility to him now that I know he’s carrying my child.” 

“Break it to him gently, but I will be making it known that we’re still married and working on our own family.” I nodded, biting my lip and looking down, and then felt his arms encircle my waist and pick me up, carrying me back to the bedroom. 

“I like the look on your face when I dominate you. You obviously like this, and it obviously works in making you focus.” I blushed as he started pulling my slacks off, and we spent the rest of the day in bed making love to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**August 14th**

 

Several weeks had gone by since my initial make up with Piccolo and the day dawned to find me pacing nervously in the kitchen, waiting. He was bringing Rosie to see me for the first time in years and I was more than anxious about it. I was pacing and Trunks was sitting down on the couch in the living room. There was definitely still an attraction between us and I couldn’t resist being near a pregnant male again, but I did refrain from keeping my hands on him for extended periods of time. 

“It’s ok, Gohan, I’m going to leave before they get here.”

“Darling, you don’t have to leave, I just don’t know how she’s going to react to you is all.” I said absentmindedly, and then kicked myself for using the pet name with him. I’d been calling him that ever since he’d come back home that night and we’d sat down and had a long talk about everything that had happened while he’d been away. I’d told him about Piccolo and Rosie and he’d taken the news well, albeit he was a little sad that it wasn’t going to work out between us like he wanted. 

I did however start calling him darling, because he was pregnant with my child and I felt very obligated and endeared to him. Having a pregnant male around had done wonders for my anxiety and I’d spent a lot of my time tending to him. He’d gotten used to Piccolo coming around and the namekian had made it quite clear in making me scream in pleasure all night who I belonged to. He was obsessed with that, and I had no idea why, but I wasn’t about to complain. 

I jumped when I heard a knock at the front door but then Trunks got up and answered it, his tail wrapping around his stomach even though he wasn’t showing yet. 

“It’s ok, it’s just my friend Evanna. She’s a nature-path. We’re going to hang out while Rosie and Piccolo are here.” I nodded, distracted as I continued to pace in my kitchen, biting my thumbnail. Trunks disappeared into the other end of the house with his friend and I was stuck with my own thoughts while I waited for Piccolo’s energy to come and signal their arrival. 

Then, I felt it. He was coming, and a smaller ki that was more jubilant and not good at being suppressed was with him. I felt a rush of emotions and tried to calm my heart but it would not be still as I felt them draw nearer to me. 

Then, they were here, landing on the patio outside and I paced even more as my heart flew up into my throat. Piccolo opened the sliding glass door and then I walked out from behind the bar in the kitchen to be met with a tiny green girl flying into my arms, chattering and sobbing in happiness. Tears flew and I held her close to me, our tails curling around each other and her antennae reaching into my hair. Her dark eyes peered up at me and shone with tears and I reached down to wipe them off of her sweet face. Her black hair had grown long and was down to her waist in a wild tangle, however it looked like she had a braided halo around her head. I smiled down at her as she threw her arms around my neck and I inhaled her scent, committing it to memory even though it hadn’t changed much from the day she’d hatched. 

“Daddy!” she sang shrilly, and I smiled at hearing her voice once again. She pulled back so she could look at me intently, and the look was so much like Piccolo’s that I chuckled. 

“What is it, lady bug?” I asked, sitting down with her on the couch. Piccolo sat down next to us and she sat back on my knee with her head cocked to one side. 

“Have you been eating, daddy? You look a little pale.” I snorted. 

“Yes, I have little one. You’ve grown so big, look at you!” I marveled, changing the subject easily and distracting her from my health. 

“Papa says that if I eat all my food and drink my water and meditate with him, I’ll grow big and strong, and uncle Dende says that I’m growing faster than any normal Namekian!” she puffed out her chest proudly and I shared a smile with Piccolo. He had one hand on his head and was leaning against the couch easily, watching us with a mixture of concern and pride. 

“Well, ‘uncle Dende’ is right, of course. Are you minding him and your papa?”

“Yes, daddy!” she chirruped, and I smirked. She probably gave them hell in all honesty, because the part of her that was Saiyan would not sit still. We spent the afternoon playing silly games and then I got down on the floor with her while she coloured and drew pictures, all the while sending secret messages via eye contact to Piccolo. He was clearly scared something bad was going to happen and we were doing good until she looked up at us and said she was hungry. 

“What would you like, lady bug?” I asked, instantly prepared to either go broke for her or make everything I could to make her happy. 

“Well, I heard Mister Yaj saying to Korin-Cat something about ‘pizza’ and that he missed it, and well, can we have some? Papa won’t let me eat it up there because he says namekian’s biology is sacred.”

“No, I said our bodies are temples and you shouldn’t put garbage into them,” Piccolo intervened. 

“Well, perhaps papa would let us have some just this once, and we can make it our little habit?” I looked at him and asked permission with my eyes and he rolled his own before conceding.

“I suppose, but don’t get used to it.” he grumbled, and Rosie leapt into the air with a holler. I grinned and got my phone from the counter, calling it in via the app and then told Rosie we would have to wait for at least thirty minutes. She chattered on excitedly while I set the table, and then she climbed up my body and settled on my shoulders. I laughed and listened to her while Piccolo watched us with an expression akin to worry on his face, and I glanced at him questioningly before the doorbell rang. 

“Pizza!” she cried, and I laughed as I handed her to Pic so I could get our food and pay. 

I carried the ten boxes of mouth watering smells to the table as Piccolo helped Rosie get settled in. I opened each of the boxes and pointed to which ones I felt she would like, and then got Piccolo a tall glass of water before sitting down myself. I’d gotten a few litres of soda with the knowledge that Rosie couldn’t possibly like all of them, and Trunks and the baby would be  hungry in a few hours as well. 

She seemed to really like the pineapple pizza, the veggie pizza, and the cheese, and I settled for a few slices of pepperoni. Pic noticed that I didn’t eat to much but mercifully didn’t say anything, however I knew from the looks he was giving me that we’d talk about later. I shrugged, I was happy right now and falling in love with my mate and daughter all over again. 

We stayed up until Rosie started yawning and Piccolo offered to take her home when she had a melt down. 

“I wanna stay here with daddy, papa! We can all sleep together can’t we?” My heart melted at the sight of our six year old daughter going toe to toe with Piccolo just like I’d used to, and I could see him wavering. He conceded with a grumble and took her into my room to give her a bath, and I took the opportunity to bring the leftover pizzas to Trunks and his friend. I knocked on his door out of courtesy and he asked me to come in, and I placed the pizzas on the table by his door before bowing out. He smiled in appreciation at me and blew me a kiss, and I grinned before shutting the door again and leaving to move back through the house towards my family. 

Rosie was laughing when I entered the bathroom and Piccolo was on his knees trying to contain her inside the large bathtub that was filled with bubbles.

“Daddy!” she squealed and I crouched down next to them, my tail curling around Piccolo’s waist automatically. 

“Are you being good for your papa?” I mock scolded, and she giggled. 

“No, she is not,” he grumbled under his breath but I nudged him with my shoulder. 

“I’m always good for papa. Daddy, if I’m really good will you stay with us?” My heart sank and I felt Piccolo stiffen next to me, but the way she was looking at me spurred me to action. 

“Sweetheart, of course, but you don’t have to worry about doing anything to keep me around because it was never your fault I left in the first place. I never should have left and I promise I’m not leaving you ever again.”

“Ok, pinky promise?” she held out her small hand and I smiled, curling my pinky around hers.

“Pinky promise.”

We finished bathing her and then Piccolo materialized a sleeping gi over her and he carried her to my bed and laid her down. She was asleep within minutes, clinging to my back as my tail wrapped her close to me. Piccolo laid down next to me and we conversed in low tones, occasionally touching each other and making plans for the future. 

“You fed your other responsibility correct?” I snorted quietly at his bland question and nodded.

“Pic, she’s beautiful.” I sighed, my tail stroking her face lovingly. She was curled up into my back and her tail was wrapped around my waist just as mine was around her. 

“Sorry if she stressed you out tonight.”

“She didn’t, I promise you. She’s a treasure and a delight, she’s perfect and beautiful and so much like you.”

“She’s a handful, just like you were. Still are,” he amended, and I chuckled low in my throat. I ran my hands up his chest and spread them out on his neck, admiring his muscled chest. He leaned down and captured my lips in a slow kiss, the burn in my stomach traveling south and touching other parts of me that only he could activate. My mind went numb everytime our lips met for some reason and tonight was no exception. I was on top of the world at that moment; I had my daughter and my husband in the same bed and Trunks was home safe and sound as well. What could go wrong from here, since it felt like it could only go up?


	8. Chapter 8

**August 17th**

I’d been able to spend the entire day with Rosie and Piccolo had told me that if my progress kept up then I’d be able to have her unsupervised. The visit ended too soon and I had to wave goodbye to them but I knew that it wasn’t going to be the last time I saw them. 

I was still slightly upset that she had to go but I knew she had to. She’d told me before they left that she couldn’t wait to see me again and would look forward to the next time eagerly. I busied myself for the rest of the day with cleaning the dishes and throwing trash away, and I was feeling extra ambitious so I decided to do a load of laundry. This was how Trunks found me hours later after they’d left, sitting on top of the dryer in my closet whistling to myself and reading a book. 

“Gohan?” I snapped my head up to look at him, instantly on high alert. 

“What’s wrong?” He walked towards me and his lower lip was quivering. I slipped down off the dryer and pulled him into my arms, concerned as to what made him upset. 

“Trunks?” I asked, and he looked up at me with teary eyes. 

“I’m sorry, It’s just...I ate the last piece of pizza and now I don’t have anymore.” Wait, what?

“So you’re not hurt?” I asked, checking him over for any breaks or bruises. He sniffled at me and nodded. 

“No, I just hate myself for eating all of it.” I smiled and led him back out to the dining room and had him sit down while I prepared a meal. 

“Well, we don’t have anymore pizza but I can make you something else. What would you like?” 

“Something sugary and carby.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Right, sugar pasta coming right up then.” I was being sarcastic but wasn’t sure what he would think about it.  

“You don’t have to be patronizing, Gohan,” he said, rolling his eyes. I smirked to myself as I continued gathering ingredients together.

  
  


“I’m not being patronizing…”

“...”

“Ok I’m being patronizing.” 

“Yeah, yeah you are.” I looked at him as I started boiling water for the pasta, but knew he didn’t actually want sugar pasta. He scoffed and folded his arms over his chest, looking unhappy. I became lost in my thoughts as I pondered the crazy mess I was in. Piccolo had crazy timing, that was for fucking sure, not that I regretted having him back in my life. I walked over to Trunks and sat down next to him while I waited for the water to boil and he looked at me and sighed. 

“Gohan, I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t mean to trap you…” he started, but I shushed him. 

“Trunks, I don’t feel that way. Neither one of us knew this would happen, fuck why would we? It’s not like Vegeta ever told you about it before recently, and my dad…” I snorted to myself as I thought of him, “yeah. No.” 

“But I advanced on you...you don’t want me to…end it?” He was so innocent sitting there and I scooted forward to take his hands into my own. 

“Trunks, I might not be able to be with you romantically, but that is not even on the table. I know you’re thinking a lot of things right now, but that is not and never will be an option for us. I’m going to be here and help you with this every step of the way, I promise.” He bit his lip and if it had been a couple of weeks ago I would have slid forward and kissed him to ease his mind, but since I was trying to get back into Piccolo’s good graces, that was a no. 

“Gohan, I’m just so scared.” He broke down finally and I pulled him into my arms, stroking his hair and letting him cry into my shoulder. “How am I supposed to take care of a baby? How am I going to be as a parent? What the hell is even going on right now?” I understood everything he was saying having gone through all of this once before. 

“It’s ok to be scared. You learn day by day, no parent has all the answers even if they’ve had several children because each kid is different. You’ll be graceful and affluent and everything you already are and more because you’ll be a parent. You don’t even know how much you can love someone until you have a baby, Trunks, believe me. As for what’s going on, Vegeta can help you understand your body and I can be supportive.” He nodded and wiped at his tears before sitting down at the table once more, staring at the floor as he became wrapped in his own thoughts. I returned to making the meal and in no time at all I had a huge portion of spaghetti cooking and sauce simmering on the stove, and steaks in the oven with baked potatoes to accompany it. 

I knew Trunks would need the extra food because even though he was an alien, technically speaking, and a completely different species from Piccolo. Even Piccolo had a surge of appetite however it was always for really weird things like apples and pickle dip with fries, or california rolls wrapped in eggplant. Fuck, I loved him.

I put everything together and carried it over to the table and his eyes lit up as he saw all the food I’d made for him. I didn’t have too much of an appetite still, and settled for a glass of wine as I watched him eat. 

“Gohan, you should have some too!” he said once he swallowed, and I had to look away at the action before I felt something. 

“I’m not really hungry, darling. You’re going to need it though. Half Saiyan babies take a lot of work to grow.” 

“What was his pregnancy like?”

“Pic’s?” 

“Yeah, did he have a big appetite? ‘Cause all I’ve ever seen him eat is water.” I smirked at the memories of his bizarre cravings and knew that at least with Trunks they’d be more like what I expected to be. 

“Eh, you could say he had a peculiar appetite, and he’d have a few spurts here and there, but he’s Namekian so therein lies the difference. The only reason he craved human food at all was because of the Saiyan/human child within him.”

“Our child will be half Saiyan too, won’t she?” I thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Since we’re both half Saiyan and half human, I don’t see why she wouldn’t be the same. Rosie is only three quarters, the other two being Namekian and human, and I think she got more Saiyan than I intended.” I rubbed the back of my head and couldn’t mistake the look in Trunks eyes as he watched me, as much as I wanted to ignore it; it was obvious how he felt about me in that one look, and I swore internally as I knew I felt it too but couldn’t act on it. 

“What are we going to name him? Or her?” 

“What would you like?” I countered. He paused as he thought, taking the opportunity to clean off the steaks and baked potatoes before starting in on the spaghetti. 

“Well I...I honestly never thought this would be happening to me, so I...I don’t have any names picked out.” he blushed. 

“It’s fine, Pic and I didn’t know what we’d name Rosie before he came up with the name ‘Rosalyn Marie Daimao’, and it just fit for us. You don’t have to decide right away, it’s ok. Just think on it.”

I got up and started clearing dishes off the table, feeling confused at how I felt and angry that I was betraying Piccolo for feeling that way towards Trunks at all. I wanted to be a good spouse, a good father, but how could I be with all the bullshit in the way? I knew Trunks would be well taken care of but what he really needed I couldn’t provide to him because at the end of the day I didn’t belong to him, I was Piccolo’s mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i have written up so far, next chapter is still in the works. <3 thank you for reading and bearing with me.


End file.
